A recent poll reveals the average computer user has four different email addresses—which is just one indication that users have too many sources of incoming communications to competently maintain. In addition, conventional systems place the burden of electronic communications squarely on the shoulders of the user. Users also are presented with many different types of communications devices. Many users are simply overwhelmed by the numbers and choices of functions of these devices and software such that many of the functions provided go unused, and to make matters worse, communications and conversation topics often jump between a variety of mediums including voice mails, text messages, faxes, and conversations. Therefore, an improved communications system is needed to aid, and organize communications between users.
This same situation also applies to personal organization. Most people have a large amount of information associated with each of these various types of communications. In particular, a user may have several address books, spread across various software applications/services (e.g., Outlook, Hotmail, Yahoo) and devices, such as their cell-phone or personal data assistant (PDA) of which varies entries at any time are not up-to-date and/or incorrect. The user also may have various types of contact information associated with different groups of individuals, such as work, family, and friends that are stored in many different locations. Maintaining all of these contacts is impractical and time-consuming and in many cases simply does not happen. Therefore, an improved organizational system is needed to simplify, aid, and organize this information.